Generally, equipment referred to as a power converter, inverter or drive is used to provide power to another piece of equipment such as a motor. Specifically, such a converter (converter is used generally herein to refer to converters, inverters and drives) is coupled to a utility connection to receive incoming input power such as three-phase AC power. The converter conditions the power to provide a conditioned power signal to the equipment to be powered. In this way, incoming power to the equipment may be of improved efficiency, leading to reduced costs to operate the equipment.
Multi-level power converters have been gaining popularity mainly due to improved power quality, lower switching losses, better electromagnetic compatibility, and higher voltage capability. These improvements in power conversion are achieved by using a multiple voltage step strategy. One common multi-level inverter topology is a series H-bridge inverter, in which multiple H-bridge inverters are connected in series. Since this topology consists of series power conversion cells, the voltage and power level may be easily scaled.
However, this topology requires a large number of isolated DC voltage sources to supply each cell. The common practice is to use an isolation transformer to supply a rectifier of a power cell. However, the supply current to the rectifier contains many harmonic current components which are very disturbing for equipment and power systems, and cause electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Some systems use a single-stage transformer with multiple phase-shifted secondary windings. However, harmonics cancellation in a single-stage transformer can not be optimized. The main obstacle to doing this is the manufacturing process and less degree of freedom because of less number of turn, which makes it very difficult to implement the small phase shift angles required for efficient and optimized harmonics cancellation.